Bonita Femur
Bonita Femur a hybrid, the child of a skeleton and the Mothman, and a student at Monster High. Like her longtime hybrid friends—Avea, Neighthan, and Sirena—, Bonita has a history of going from school to school because she fit in nowhere. This has instilled her with a sense of self-doubt, because she does not know whether the constant failure is the fault of her environment or of her. On top of that, Bonita is more than a little jumpy and gets nervous easily. When she gets nervous, she gets the need to chew from her moth side and this often results in her ruining her own clothes. Fortunately, her mother is a talented seamstress and can help out in some situations. Bonita also is a thrift store fanatic, so her destructive habits rarely force her outside her budget. Info Appearance Bonita has pink skin, pink eyes with green dots in the middle of her eye, two spindly horns, long platinum blond, pink, and black hair, and a tight sparkly outfit. Her main features are two large pink and black moth wings with see-through yellow panes in the hole designs. Her body is an amalgamation of pink moth and skeleton features. Personality Bonita loves shopping for vintage fashions at the flea market. When she gets nervous, she chews through her own clothes. In Monster High Family Being an hybrid, her parents are two different monsters. Her mother is a skeleton and is an amazing screamstress, weaver and all round fabric artist. Her father is a moth monster and is a flyway patrol officer. Friends She has a strong relationship with her fellow hybrid friends, Avea Trotter, Sirena Von Boo and Neighthan Rot. Story of Joining Sora's Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High, like hacking into Spectra's "Ghostly Gossip" blog and ruining her reports. But the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt Hyde share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless], Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie Stein and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Category:Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Monsters Category:Comedy characters Category:Hybrids Category:Creatures Category:School students Category:Calm characters Category:Cowards Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Good hearted characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Flying characters Category:Mattel characters Category:Moths Category:Skeletons Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Mature characters Category:Daughters Category:Iconic characters Category:Internet characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Holiday characters Category:Light Category:Good Darkness Category:Reformed characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Heartful (class) Yo-Kai